As the variety of programming and media content sources continues to increase exponentially, a viewer needs to be able to locate media content and programming choices that may be of interest to the viewer. Typical program descriptions, such as displayed in a programming guide when a particular program or movie is selected, merely provide a short plot description, rating information, and/or a list of some cast members. These short, generic plot descriptions are typically obtained from a listing service, or a provider of the content, and the rating information is provided by broadcast and cable television networks and/or by other associations. These simple program descriptions, however, rarely provide enough information for a viewer to decide whether a program or movie will be of interest to the viewer.